Realization
by Bandman2000
Summary: What if one day Tsukune came to a realization about a certain snow maiden? better summary inside. First FanFic so please review


**I do not own Rosario + Vampire **

**Summary- What if Tsukune realized that he really wanted Mizore? How would he decide to reveal his feelings for the lovely snow maiden? Takes place after Midou and the holy lock are introduced. How I think things should go.**

Tsukune woke up late in the afternoon. It was Saturday and he enjoyed sleeping in when he could. Sleeping always helped him when things got a little hectic around the school.

"Well that was weird" Tsukune said as he sat up and looked at his alarm clock. It was Noon

Tsukune had been having unusual dreams about Mizore lately. The past few nights he had been dreaming that he and Mizore were together. Tsukune had dreamt that he had taken Mizore out to dinner, had walked on the beach with her, had even married her at one point. He didn't really understand why he was having these dreams or what they meant.

"I love Moka" Tsukune said as he got out of bed and started to get ready for the day. He said it more to reassure himself than anything.

After what had happened with Midou and the holy lock, Tsukune had thought he knew what he wanted. He wanted Moka to be his. Those first few days after what had happened, he couldn't have been more positive about his feelings for Moka. However, as time had slowly passed he began to doubt that. Moka had been a good friend, there was no doubt about that, but did that mean she loved him? Tsukune wasn't sure. Moka had been avoiding him lately and he didn't know why.

"Moka is my friend, but she seems different lately" Tsukune said aloud to himself as he finished dressing after his shower.

It was true though. When Moka had started avoiding him shortly after the Midou incident, she had changed. She was still a great friend to him, but she wasn't as close as she used to be. She still asked for his blood and they hung out a lot, but Moka never wanted to be alone with him. He had even seen her hanging out alone with Gin lately too. Tsukune had sworn they had been on a date. Gin was acting like a gentleman, they were really close, and even seemed to be having a moment. That was only about a week ago, just when his dreams of Mizore had started.

"I need some air, and time to think" Stated Tsukune as he stood up and left his room.

He closed and locked his door and started walking. He walked out of his dorm and all the way into the forest around the school. All the way he was thinking about his dreams and what they meant.

'Do I have feelings for Mizore? I know I like her as a friend. I always have,' Tsukune thought ' and I know she has feelings for me. She always has.' Tsukune kept walking and walking paying no attention to where he was heading.

'These dreams…..are they how I really feel about Mizore?' Tsukune finally came to a halt

He looked around and recognized where he had stopped. He was standing at the edge of a cliff that overlooked the waters around the school. This was where he had saved Mizore, with the help of Moka of course. Tsukune wondered if he had walked here on accident or if somehow he had wanted to come to this place.

Tsukune stood there looking out at the waters. He started thinking again. All about Mizore. He thought of her amazing personality. Tsukune loved the way she talked, the way she walked, the way she played with her lollipop, everything about her. She was the most beautiful girl out of all of his little harem. She stood out to him. Why had he never noticed this before? The more he thought about this, the more positive he was about one thing….

"I love Mizore…I love Mizore Shirayuki" Tsukune finally said to himself quietly as he stared out into the horizon.

It all made sense. He had always felt this way, but with Moka in the way he had never been able to see it. Moka had kept him blind to his own feelings by leading him on this long.

"No more…..It finally makes sense to me now. All of it. Im not going to be fooled anymore" Tsukune said to himself. "No one can keep me from you Mizore. No one."

And with those last words, Tsukune turned from his spot by the water and made his way back to his room. His long hours of though and walking had burned up the whole day. As darkness began to fall around him,Tsukune made way back to his room. Never stopping planning how to finally tell the girl of his dreams how he felt.

* * *

As the sun rose finally in the morning, Tsukune lay in bed. He had not slept at all that night. Instead he had stared at his ceiling while thinking about Mizore non-stop. Tsukune sat up slowly in bed and began going through his morning routine. It was early on a Sunday, so no one was really up yet. Distracted by thoughts of the lovely snow maiden, Tsukune slowly showered and got dressed, finally sitting down at his desk. As he did so, Tsukune noticed that it was only 7:30 in the morning.

'no one should be up yet…..I wonder…' thought Tsukune as he stood up, a plan forming in his mind as to how he could get Mizore alone to reveal his feelings for her.

Tsukune walked over to the girls dorms. He wondered if he had the courage to go through with it. Tsukune had decided on his way over that he would throw a rock or something at Mizore's window to wake her and get her attention, from there…..well his plan wasn't exactly complete.

Tsukune found a few small pebbles and slowly wandered over to be facing Mizore's window. It was dark inside from what he could tell, so he assumed Mizore wasn't awake yet. As he wound his arm back to throw the first pebble, he was stopped by the sound of someone clearing their throat from behind him.

Tsukune instantly jumped a foot in the air at the surprise and dropped his pebbles. As soon as he hit the ground again, he was on his knees apologizing to whoever it was that had caught him. His apology was cut short however when he realized who had caught him.

"Mizore?" Tsukune asked.

"Hi Tsukune." Mizore replied in her usual subdued tone.

Indeed it was the very person he came to talk to. She was wearing her usual attire and had her customary lollipop in her mouth. however this morning Tsukune couldn't take his eyes off of Mizore. She seemed to glow. Mizore was the picture of perfection to Tsukune. How he had missed it this far was beyond him at this moment. Tsukune could only stare.

After a few second of silence Mizore spoke.

"Were you about to throw rocks through my window Tsukune?" asked Mizore a quizzical look on her face.

"Well not through, just at. I…I just wanted to…to wake you ….and get your attention." Said Tsukune,with a bit of a stutter, as he was finally brought out of his trance.

"Im usually up at this time on the weekends. I like to watch you wake up." Replied Mizore, blushing a bit as she finished.

That blush. It was so cute. Tsukune had to focus hard and rally his thoughts so he wouldn't fall back into just staring at the beautiful girl before him.

"Oh..well…sorry to break up your routine." Said Tsukune as her put a hand behind his head in his most typical gesture.

"Its no problem, its actually nice that you wanted to find me first today." said Mizore as a little more red crept into her cheeks.

Tsukune was now starting to blush too. Here he was with the girl he loved, and he had no idea how to tell her that he had realized that he loved her the most. That she was the one he wanted. No clue how to tell her that….well…..that he wanted to marry her and be with her forever.

"Ya…well….about that….I…uh well I….I wanted to…..to tell you something." Stammered out Tsukune.

Mizore tilted her head, the quizzical look returning, and shifted her lollipop to the other side of her mouth. The blush started to disappear also.

"Tell me what Tsukune?" asked Mizore.

"Well….I…I've been having these….these dreams lately. These dreams are always about the same thing." Tsukune began "They always involve…you….well more accurately…..you and me. Together." Finished Tsukune.

He watched Mizore carefully as he talked. He hoped that she would get where this was going. He seriously doubted that he could say anymore without sounding like a complete idiot. Judging by the way Mizore had perked up at hearing just this, Tsukune guessed she got where this was going.

"You had dreams about us?" asked Mizore, her voice having a bit of hopefulness in it. Tsukune nodded

"Dreams where we were together?" Mizore continued, a bit more hopeful. Tsukune only nodded again.

"Did you come here….to ask me out?" Finished Mizore, unable to hide her hopefulness at all now.

"Yes. Yes I did Mizore. Will you go out with me?" asked Tsukune as he finally found his voice again.

"Of course I will! Tsukune I love you!" said Mizore in a voice just under a shout of joy, as she jumped on Tsukune and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"I love you too Mizore. I love you too." Replied Tsukune.

As they stood there embracing each other, Tsukune couldn't help but marvel at how right this felt. Mizore's slightly cold figure resting on his, wrapped up in his arms. This was what he needed for the rest of his life.

As the two stood there holding each other, their faces drew closer. Both of them caught up in the magical moment, their lips finally met. A soft innocent kiss at first, the kissed deepened into a long passionate one. They finally broke the kiss for air. As they did, Tsukune stared into Mizore's eyes. Her perfect eyes and knew. He wanted her forever. No matter what.


End file.
